Why Me?
by xoxo-dEfYiNg gRaViTy-xoxo
Summary: I don't fancy Sirius Black.I really DON'T!Okay, maybe a bit...or a lot...okay,I'm completely in love with the guy, you happy now?But who cares what my heart has to say anyways?My brain is perfectly content avoiding him, thanks. summary's bad, please read!
1. In Which the sucky day begins

Chapter 1- 

_**Sucky Day**_

I knew today was going to be sucky as soon as I woke up.

I just had that feeling, ya know? That essence of suckiness just filled the air I was breathing.

It all started when my _loving_ sister decided to scream in my ear.

She's such a brat.

She has officially decided to stay in my dorm since all the girls in hers were being arses.

Not like the ones in my dorm are too much better. It still strikes me as odd how they got into Ravenclaw in the first place...

Anyways, I just knew today was going to suck.

After my wake up call, I ever so gracefully tripped over my own feet and stumbled upon the floor.

Ow.

You know what I found out while I was on the floor? The von Trapp family is nothing like the movie _The Sound of Music. _I was snooping in a magazine on the floor to which I had fallen and I wish I hadn't when I found this top ten changes list:

1. Maria was a tutor when one of the children was sick and not a governess.

2. Maria and Georg married in 1927, 11 years before the family left Austria, not right before the Nazi takeover of Austria.

3. Maria did not marry Georg von Trapp because she was in love with him. She loved the children. (This totally proves the make out scene wasn't necessary)

4. There were 10, not 7 von Trapp children.

5. The names, ages, and gender of the children were changed.

6. The family was musically inclined before Maria arrived, but she did teach them to sing. (I _knew _they sang too good to have 'never sung before'!)

7. Georg was not an arse who hated music but a kind and gentle individual who loved music and his family.

8. The family did not secretly escape over the Alps to freedom in Switzerland, carrying their suitcases and musical instruments

9. There was no Uncle Max.

10. Maria needed anger management sessions and they all did not sing those lovely songs.

This is all very depressing. I loved the Goodbye Song and to think they never sung that...and no Uncle Max either? This sucks.

I shook my head and tried to prepare for the day. Pssht, like I'm ever ready for my school day to start.

I grabbed my uniform out of my trunk and waited for the bathroom.

Great, my favorite person.

Fiona Bradford emerged from the bathroom. I entered and prepared for the day. I put my hair in a clip and some light lip gloss. Fiona was sitting there with the other bimbos of seventh year Ravenclaws.

She was the typical blonde snob. Fake, blonde hair reaching the middle of her back. Fake bronze skin (she's a fake 'n' baker). She also has the perfect body. It's literally an hourglass. No one can have that perfect of a body. I mean, I come pretty close, but you'd never know.

I am the typical geek. I suppose I have a nice body, standing at 5'5" that is covered up with my uniform 99.9 of the time (the .1 percent is when I'm in the shower.) I might be the only one who doesn't roll her skirt or purposely shrink her shirt and sweater...or both. Perhaps Lily Evans though, but even _she _rolls her skirt. I obey all the rules. I wear my skirt down to my knees and my stockings up to the bottom of my kneecap. My sweater and shirt fits me how it should- not tight at all. My hair is ever rarely let down. I have a shade of caramel hair that I am proud to say is perfectly natural. I am very pale with blue eyes. I'd say I was pretty if I wasn't so conservative.

Ok, ok, I'll admit I am pretty but not 'hot' like everyone else. I'm so..._plain._ Ironically my name is Jane. Plain Jane Martha Meadows. That's my name, don't wear it out. I have a 4.0 average and I am a teachers pet.

You know how they say the geeks have a wild streak somewhere?

I am the exception. I have no known wild streak.

Heck, my 14 year old sister has more of a wild streak than me, the 17 year old. She is anything but plain.

Lauren Meadows often dyes streaks (the wild ones...haha my attempt at a pun, dreadfully sorry because I'm no good at _making_ puns) of her hair multiple colors, often vibrant. She is thin with jet black hair reaching her waist. Her eyes are aquamarine. We look like our parents: me, my mother and her, my father. She is very popular among the fourth years, especially the guys. They pretty much praise the ground she walks on. She attends all the parties, too. Lucky girl...

I on the other hand, have been asked out a total of 2 times in my 7 years at Hogwarts. It never worked out. Thus, I am boyfriend-less. I attend no parties. Too much alcohol. I have lost count of how many times my sister has come in on the verge of passing out, so drunk. Keep in mind she is _fourteen years old._

So anyways, back to my sucky day. I walked down the stairs and surprisingly did not trip. I put on my glasses and books I had left on the common room table the night before after a long night of studying. I then headed for the Great Hall.

Keep in mind that this is a sucky day and I can't get through the hallways without something eventful happening.

This event was not to my liking.

Sirius Black. Most people (girls and queer guys) swoon at the mention of his name. Except me. My sister claims I must have some genetic malfunction of the brain.

Even I have to admit he is gorgeous...but a complete prat.

His shaggy black hair hangs in a graceful and perfect way about his stormy grey eyes. His chiseled facial features and toned chest made him irresistible. Finally, the grin finished his perfect face...well, perfectly.

As I was saying, he was the main event many times of this sucky day. First appearance: knocking me to the ground in the hallway.

I was just looking toward the general direction of the ground when...

BAM!

Ow. I fell flat on my arse and saw a giant.

Just kidding, it was Sirius. But believe me; he looked like a giant from the ground, standing at 6'2".

"Hey. You okay?" he asked in his smooth voice.

"What?"

Wow, he must think I'm a genius.

"I knocked you to the ground, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I replied getting up, ignoring his hand offering to help me up.

It was only then I realized:

My clip fell out of my hair letting it loose, my skirt was hiked up from the fall, my sweater vest was half way up my stomach, my glasses had fallen off, and worst of all Sirius was grinning like a fool.

I could almost feel the color draining from my face when Sirius Black, the sex god of Hogwarts, was checking me, Jane Meadows, out.

I looked at myself in horror. I straightened out my sweater, but my skirt was threatening to rip if I tried to fix it.

"Well, um... I'm Sirius Black."

"I know."

"Care to tell me your name m'lady?"

I almost fell for it. Almost. I almost told him my name.

"Uh...no? I've got to go." With that, I stalked off.

"WAIT!"

Great, more to add to my day from hell.

"What, Black?"

"So I don't even get to know your name? Knocking beautiful girls to the ground doesn't often result in that for me. C'mon, I won't stalk you..."

"If you knew who I was, you wouldn't be asking me for my name, _nor _calling me beautiful." I retorted

"Can I guess?" he asked catching up to me.

"Fine."

"Are you...seventh year?"

"Yep."

"In any of my classes?"

"All."

He stopped to think. It was almost a full minute before it dawned on him who I was.

"J-Jane Meadows?"

I nodded.

"Plain Jane Meadows?"

I nodded, a little more irritated.

"Jane the Plain who..."

"_Yes. _The SAME BLOODY JANE!" I yelled out of frustration.

He was taken aback. With that I smirked, turned on my heel and stalked off to the Great Hall.

I had almost made a clean get away.

'_Damn, my glasses.'_

On cue, Sirius yelled

"Hey Meadows! _Meadows! _MEADOWS! OY! YOO HOO?! YOU-FORGOT-YOUR—

By this time, he was beside me and finished

"—glasses."

He handed me my glasses.

"Thanks."

Then, the most embarrassing thing ever happened to me happened.

Sirius Black kissed me. He didn't just kiss me. He _kissed _me. I mean really kissed me.

We went into the nearest broom closet and made out for at least a few minutes before I realized in horror.

This is Sirius Black.

The player.

He's kissing me.

Jane Meadows.

The geek.

And I'm kissing him back.

Shit.

**A/N: Like? Yes or no. If you do, I'll continue. If not, we'll see...**


	2. In Which things are thought over

_**Last time:**_

_This is Sirius Black._

_The player._

_He's kissing me. _

_Jane Meadows. _

_The geek. _

_And I'm kissing him back._

_Shit._

Chapter 2-

_**Thinking it over**_

As soon as I realized I was Sirius's new snog buddy, I pulled away.

_Slap._

"OW! Woman, what is your _deal_?" he said rubbing his cheek where I slapped him.

I ran before I had a chance to respond.

As I ran through the hallways, I dropped my wand.

Wands. What little pains in the arses they are. Didn't anyone realize how easily they slip out of school robes?

No. They didn't.

Don't you agree that his was a day sent from hell?

I bet Satan is down there laughing his arse off.

Yeah well, I'm going to heaven so you can just shut right up.

I ran and ran until I got to the Astronomy Tower. There I sat.

Damn. It's quiet. My thoughts began to stray.

Why did Sirius kiss me?

Am I..._appealing_?

No.

Am I..._sexy_?

No.

Am I _anything_ like the girls Sirius dates?

No.

Why did he kiss me then?

I walked over to a broken mirror in the corner. After picking off the spider webs and dusting it off, I gasped in horror.

I _looked_ like a prostitute.

My skirt was mid-thigh length. My shirt was tearing and my sweater was half way up in the back. My hair was everywhere like when it is when I wake up.

Worst of all was my face. My lips were swollen from the make out session and I had a hickey on my neck.

Damn that Sirius Orion Black.

Ha. His name is stars...

Anyways, _why_ didn't I pull away sooner?

I have to admit, I did quite enjoy it. You would too if you were snogging the most sought after and not to mention the most _gorgeous _guy in the whole entire school.

BUT, I swore to myself I would never become one of the girls he dated.

I don't hate Sirius in the slightest.

As my sister says, if you've got it flaunt it.

More power to him for being blessed with the looks and smarts.

I knew this day was going to suck. I don't even have my wand to fix myself up. Good thing its Saturday because if I had to go to classes, I might just have to kill myself.

**A/N: I've decided to go to more than one POV so here's Sirius's!**

Sirius's POV

BAM! Shoot, I just walked into someone. As I looked down, that certain someone happened to be very pretty.

She had caramel coloured hair and big blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice she was curvy too. Her skirt was higher from her fall and I tried my best not to stare.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked, finally thinking of something to say.

"What?"

She _must've_ heard me...maybe she's flustered by my buffness...ok lets not get too cocky there Padfoot. I answered trying to put it in simpler words.

"I knocked you to the ground, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she replied. She got up from her fall.

I held out my hand, but she ignored it. Hey, I like a challenge.

She suddenly looked a little paler when she looked down at her appearance.

"Well, um... I'm Sirius Black." I said.

Was that the best I could think of? She obviously knows who I am.

"I know."

See? I knew it.

"Care to tell me your name m'lady?" I asked, regaining my usual flow of words.

She was about to tell be but she answered instead

"Uh...no? I've got to go." With that, she walked away.

Nobody usually walks away from me, especially a pretty girl.

"WAIT!"

She turned. Her face clearly stated she didn't want to talk to me.

"What, Black?"

Ooh. Ouch, the surname.

"So I don't even get to know your name? Knocking beautiful girls to the ground doesn't often result in that for me. C'mon, I won't stalk you..."

"If you knew who I was, you wouldn't be asking me for my name, _nor _calling me beautiful."

"Can I guess?" I asked catching up to her fast pace down the hall.

"Fine."

"Are you...seventh year?"

"Yep."

"In any of my classes?"

"All."

I stopped to think. Who was in all my classes? The only girl in _all_ my classes was the geek, Jane Meadows.

Plain Jane Meadows.

Jane the Plain who fills her brain and pops a vein? Me ands James made that last part up...

Then it clicked. Jane has that hair and those glasses and she's in Ravenclaw...

"J-Jane Meadows?"

She nodded.

"Plain Jane Meadows?"

She nodded, a little more irritated.

"Jane the Plain who..."

"_Yes. _The SAME BLOODY JANE!" she yelled out of frustration.

Whoops seem to have touched a nerve there.

She turned on her heel and stalked off towards the Great Hall

Wait, she forgot her glasses. I ran after her.

"Hey Meadows! _Meadows! _MEADOWS! OY! YOO HOO?! YOU-FORGOT-YOUR—

By this time, I was beside her and finished

"—glasses." I leaned in close and handed them to her. How could I have not noticed how pretty she was? Her eyes were mesmerizing; they were like pools of blue water. They were always hidden behind her glasses.

"Thanks." She whispered, blushing a bit.

Then, I gently touched both sides of her face, pulling her close. I don't know why or how but

I kissed her. To my surprise, she kissed me back. I walked towards a broom closet and she followed. We never stopped snogging to get into that closet.

Who knew Jane Meadows could snog? Who knew how beautiful and easy to talk to she was? I don't know why I kissed her. I guess I never realized how hot she was. I suppose I just got caught up in the moment and she did too.

All of a sudden she froze. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt when she did.

What am I thinking? She's just a girl. Another day, another snog. I don't know why I'm feeling these things. Must be indigestion...better get some Pepto Bismol.

She pulled away and before I could ask why, she slapped me.

I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"OW! Woman, what is your _deal_?"

She never answered. I didn't blame her but that really hurt!

She ran and I noticed she dropped her wand. That means I have to talk to her which further means awkward moments.

What did I do?

Why did I feel so hurt when she ran? I've dealt with people running away before.

I'm confused. Why would I care what Jane Meadows does anyways?

I stepped out of the broom closet and walked toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

I don't remember really getting there, sitting down, or piling mounds of food into my mouth, but James seemed to notice my strange behavior.

"Mou omfay Fadmoot?" he asked his mouth full of pancakes.

"Come again, Prongs?" I said chuckling a bit.

He swallowed.

"You okay Padfoot?" he said again

"Yea."

"No you aren't. You've snogged too early and something tells me it didn't go over too well." Remus said

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Simple. Tousled hair, you've been snogging because you hold us up everyday trying to get you hair perfect. Your usual cheery mood after snogging has been replaced with depression and confusion which means something didn't go right. Plus, you've got a handprint on your cheek.

My hand flew up to my face and my friends snickered. I, in return, glared at them.

"Remind me why you're so smart?" I said, grumpily.

"I took psychology in muggle studies and I actually pay attention. Plus, there's a thing called common sense."

"Who was it today, Sirius?" James asked

"Jane Meadows." I mumbled, barely audible.

"Plain Jane Meadows?" James asked.

"Yes." I replied

"Jane the Plain?" he further asked.

"Yes."

"Jane the Plain who..."

"YES THE SAME BLOODY JANE!" I yelled.

Whoa, Déjà vu.

All of a sudden, Remus stood up.

"I think I will go for a walk." He said curtly. There was anger evident in his voice.

With that, he exited the Great Hall leaving his friends in confusion.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks sooo much for your reviews! I love all of them!**

**_Fuzz Monster- Thanks I love that everyone likes it!_**

**_Draconiandevil5- Thanks! I'm glad you love it! LOL the snogging was sudden but I think this chapter explains why. Sirius was caught up in the moment and he's feeling things around her. Hmm...And what does Remus have to do with it??? Something to ponder...lol_**

**_Indigo Meow- Thanks!_**

**_Classy Lady Elegance- Yes it is odd, but I'm an odd person. Sound of Music was my inspiration...although I don't know how. I watching it at a family gathering and this idea popped into my head. Frantically I scribbled it down and decided to post it. I had to incorporate the Sound of Music into it because it gave me the idea. _**

**_Must be Juliet- Thanks and I hope you also had a Happy Christmas...I got an iPod from "Santa" tee hee _**

**_Laurelian- LOL yea it is weird...just like me! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Kickasschicka- lol see above _**

**_CurlyQ700- DILLY!! I heart you ARDENTLY!!! LOL tee hee I'm your biggest fan too! How's your V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N going? I can't believe it's already Wednesday!!! Guess what?? I got an iPod!! I put pictures of whom else but SODAAA on it!! I suppose you can look but you can't touch—HE'S MINE!!! Haha lol Miss you and see you at the dreaded...--mumbles something incoherently (don't I sound like Mr. M saying that?? I don't want to say his full name in case of stalkers...) sounding like the word school-- Ahh enough of my incessant babbling. I heart you Dilly! (Not the way D.B. does of course but close enough...like the way we all love your hot cousin...) lol don't hurt me, you know I'm kidding...cough cough_**

**_BlackSnowPetals- Thanks! I hate when my computer messes up on me too...I FEEL YOUR PAIN! Lol jk thanks for the lovely review. _**

**_Crafty- She doesn't hate Sirius, and I said it just for you in this chapter(the part where Jane says: _**'**I don't hate Sirius in the slightest. As my sister says, if you've got it flaunt it. More power to him for being blessed with the looks and smarts.') ****_That wasn't my plan anyways the whole hate turned love thing is too cliche... Thanks for the review!!_**

**_Arsonal Pyromaniac- Thanks! Er...I'll 'keep the juices flowing' I suppose (whatever that truly means) lol thanks for the review._**

**_SiriuslyPadfoot101- Thanks! I quite like Jane's character too...reminds me of myself. I look nothing like her I'm afraid..._**

**_Ed-is-a-shorty- FIRST REVIEWER!! Yay! Thanks for the review!_**

_**Thank you all!!! I love reviews so keep 'em coming! HINT: Reviews make me type faster...lol**_


	3. In Which there are confrontations

_**Last Time:**_

_All of a sudden, Remus stood up._

"_I think I will go for a walk." He said curtly._

_With that, he exited the Great Hall leaving his friends in confusion._

**Chapter 3-**

Confrontations

Remus's POV

I stormed out of the Great Hall.

Sirius is so bloody full of himself.

I can't believe he used Jane of all people!

He had absolutely no interest in her...in fact; he used to go out of his way to make fun of her.

OW! Damn, I just kicked the giant boulder by the lake. My toe hurts. Well, I guess it's out of pure jealousy.

I finally admit it. I am jealous of Sirius Black for the first time. Sure, I could've been jealous many times before. He had the looks and grades and the reputation. But, I've never been jealous until now. Using Jane was the last straw.

I've liked Jane since we met on the platform in first year.

**Flashback**

_A young girl stumbled onto the platform, trunk and owl in tow, her parents following behind her with a girl who could be no older than 6 or 7 hobbling behind clutching the hand of a woman who looked about 20._

_It was Jane Meadows and her family including a younger Lauren and Dorcas, her older sister._

_She hugged her sister goodbye who was wailing. _

_Jane bent down and rummaged through her trunk. She finally found a small blanket and handed it to Lauren._

_Lauren's face brightened up immediately and hugged Jane tightly. I later found out it had belonged to Jane since she was born and it was the softest blanket she had ever had. Lauren always begged for it and that was why she was so happy when Jane had given it to her._

_Jane then moved to her mother who was all teary eyed and hugging Jane until she was practically suffocating. She awkwardly patted her mother on the back until she reluctantly let go, Jane promising to write._

_She then hugged her oldest sibling, Dorcas who patted her on the head and smiled, nodding for her to move onto her father._

_Finally it was her father. He was a strict looking man but softened when it came to his daughters. He embraced her, slightly lifting her off the ground but then let go and suggested she go find a compartment. _

_She waved and her family exited through the wall. _

_Jane walked to where the luggage went, but tripped. I happened to save her._

_I caught her before she hit the ground. And she smiled up at me._

"_Thank you so much." She said as soon as she regained her balance._

"_It's no big deal. I'm just glad you didn't hit the ground. I'm Remus."_

"_Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you know anyone yet?"  
_

"_Nope...well you, I suppose."_

"_Likewise. I know a couple of people from stupid parties my parents throw every year but I never said they were my friends. Bunch of Neanderthals if you ask me."_

_I snickered and she smiled. I liked her smile. Her long hair was let loose at the time and the light hit it perfectly. Her face was glowing out of pure excitement of going to school. She was very petite and a head shorter than me. Of course, I was a tall gangly kid. She was a fairly average height. I liked her a lot so far._

"_Sit with me Remus?" she asked turning towards me._

"_Y-yeah. 'Course." I responded, trying to keep my cool._

_We boarded the train and came upon a younger James Potter and Sirius Black. They were wrestling._

"_Observe the said Neanderthals." She muttered._

_I laughed out loud at her accuracy. They looked like cave men fighting over the last piece of meat._

"_GO APOLOGIZE!" James fumed._

_Sirius just laughed and laughed._

"_WHAT IS SO BLOODY FUNNY ABOUT IT? SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"_

"James, she had red hair and green eyes! She's like a human Christmas tree! I had _to put decorations on her!"_

"_GO REMOVE THE BLOODY SPELL!"_

"_Tut tut, James. Watch your language or I may just have to tell Mama Potter."_

"_SIRIUS! I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER NOW!"_

"_Well, that was obvious to begin with. She turned you down cold anyways."_

"_Wonder who they're talking about." Jane whispered to me._

"_I haven't the faintest idea. Let's go sit down." I replied._

_We almost were able to._

"_Aww, has little Meadows found herself a boyfriend?"  
_

_It was Sirius._

"_No!" we both said at the same time._

"_Who are you?" James said to me._

"_Remus Lupin." I said. _

"_James Potter. That's Sirius 'the git' Black."_

"Let me defend myself! Okay, so Jamesie here met a girl over the summer, muggle but he just recently found out she was starting at Hogwarts, and they just reunited on the platform. During the summer, they didn't get along. So, in the middle of their shouting match, I put twinkled lights and some bulbs on her. She really does look like a Christmas tree..."

"_SHE DOES NOT!" James said._

"_Anyways...sit with us Remus? You don't honestly want to sit with Meadows, do you?" Sirius asked._

"_Ha, yeah. She's not a big fan of fun." James said in a mocking sort of way._

"_Well, I..." I started_

"_No, it's okay Remus. You can sit with them."_

"_But, I..." I tried to start again._

"_See, Meadows understands. I think she's finally getting the message that no one likes her."_

"_GUYS! Maybe Jane can sit with us." I said_

_Jane's face brightened slightly, but soon fell._

"_Nah, they don't want me around. It's alright Remus. I'm not gonna take it personally. Nice meeting you! And to you two...well you're still prats aren't you? So I'm just gonna pretend I never acknowledged you in the first place."_

_As she said that, she exited, slamming the compartment door on Sirius's fingers._

"_OWW!" he yelped._

_She waved, giggling and went to find a compartment._

_I chuckled. I REALLY liked her now._

**End of Flashback **

I remember that day. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and me Gryffindor.

Since then, a lot of things have happened. The year Lauren entered Hogwarts, Jane and my 3rd year, Martha Meadows was murdered at an attack in Diagon Alley and her father put in the mental ward at St. Mungo's from being attacked with the Cruciatus curse so much. Dorcas never left her fathers side since then. She had gone into deep depression.

James and Sirius had teased Jane up until then. So, instead of talking to her nicely, they decided to ignore her completely. Only me and Peter really talk to her.

After the whole ordeal with her parents, Jane never let her hair down, showed no skin, and did nothing but study. She took it pretty hard.

Lauren, however, took it pretty well. Sure, she was sad, but she moved on. She was very pretty even though she's fourteen but she's be 15 in a month and she's only a year younger than me, because I'm 16. Anyways, getting off track, she decided to show a wild side. She dyed her jet black hair with multicolored streaks and broke a lot of rules.

One thing from keeping me to ask Jane out is the fact that...well, I guess I can't put it off any more.

Lauren likes me.

She flirts with me constantly and tells everyone she sees.

I can't just ask out her sister and I doubt Jane would say yes knowing Lauren likes me.

There's nothing _wrong_ with Lauren mind you.

She's undoubtedly beautiful and only a year younger than me. In fact, if I didn't like Jane, I'd probably ask her out.

BUT

I like Jane.

I'm still so bloody angry! Oh bugger, here come the guys, minus Peter and plus Lily.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius yelled, making his way down to where I was followed by James and his girlfriend Lily Evans, the girl Sirius had decorated like a Christmas tree on the platform first year. He was half right about her not ever going to go out with him. It took James 6 and half years to get her to accept.

I turned, glaring at him.

"Moony, what was with that a few minutes ago? You don't actually care about _Meadows_ do you?"

I was about to sock him, right then and there.

BUT

I'm a good friend and wouldn't do that. I answered instead with

"Nah, just full moon's in a couple days and I'm stressed." I lied

"Okay, that's good. I think I need to talk to her. I'm really confused."

"Yeah, well she's probably _hurt_ and confused." I retorted coldly. I couldn't help it.

"What is with you man?! It's just a girl, she'll get over it." Sirius said defensively

"No! She's not 'just a girl'! She's the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful girl I have _ever met_! You just had to take advantage of her! I can't believe you! The only girl you haven't shagged is Lily only because she's dating James!"

"Hey! I would never let him anyways Remus!" Lily stated, offended.

"Sorry Lily, Padfoot just needed to hear that." I said to Lily.

She nodded, grabbed James's hand, and they left us to our shouting match.

"Moony! What is with you today?! This is Jane Meadows we're talking about. She's the nerd we never talk to! What is the big deal?" 

"The big deal is that I like her!"

Sirius was silent.

"You what?" he finally said.

"I like her, a lot." I repeated, a little less harsh.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that!" he said "I'm not a mind reader, stupid!" Sirius whined with a faint smile.

I chuckled. He sounded like he was about 5.

"Are we okay now?"

"Yeah, we're okay." I responded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Meadows and...I'll put in a good word."

I beamed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Jane's POV

As I stepped out of the shower, I heard voices.

"...and did you here that the older _Meadows_ was snogging _my _Sirius?"

It was Fiona. I really do loathe her with a passion.

I kept my hair down and dried it with a spell. I put on _some _makeup and tried to cover my hickey.

Damn, it didn't work.

I put on my muggle clothes, tighter jeans (shrunk in the wash, the little buggers) and a Chudley Cannons sweatshirt.

I tried to be as quiet as possible about exiting the bathroom but keep in mind, this is the day sent from hell.

I tripped and fell flat on my arse.

Ow.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Meadows herself? What actually happened this morning Meadows? Did you actually make out with my boyfriend today?" Fiona asked expectantly.

"I'd rather not talk about it Fiona." I replied, trying to get to my trunk.

Fiona blocked the way.

"Please move." I asked.

"What? All I want is to find out if my boyfriend made out with you this morning." 

"No." I lied

"Then, like, what's that?" Sara Turner, Fiona's best friend asked in a nasally and high-pitched voice, pointing at my neck.

On instinct, my hand flew up to my neck.

"Yes, do tell Meadows, who was that from?" Fiona asked, her anger rising

"Fiona, it didn't mean anything, really. He didn't cheat on you, I promise. It was an accident."

"Why you little..."

I ran out of the dormitory before I could hear the profanity she was about to speak, right into...

You guessed it, Sirius Black.

"Ow, _Black_! Do you _like_ knocking people to the ground?" I hissed

"If it means I get to snog you again, then yes, I do."

My jaw dropped.

"I'm kidding. You're gonna catch flies if you keep doing that, by the way." He said, letting out a bark like laugh.

"Jerk." I said, quickly closing my mouth.

"I came up to apologize..."

"Wait a minute, how did you get in here?!" I demanded

"I scared the password outta some first year." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Sirius.

"Yeah well, apology accepted. I felt nothing."

"Me neither. A meaningless kiss." He said

I knew I was lying, I felt something but I couldn't let him know that.

"Right, well. I'd best be going to Hogsmeade." I said.

"Oh! Before I forget. I have a best mate who really likes you." 

"Which one?" I asked. He had indeed gained my attention with that.

"I'm not supposed to tell but I'll give you a hint."

I waited.

"Okay...and that hint is?"

"Oh! You want me to _tell_ you the hint..." 

"Come on, I'm serious! Tell me."

"Actually, _I'm_ Sirius."

"Oh shut up, just give me the hint." 

"His name starts with an R..."

"...and ends with a...?"

"And ends with an –emus."

"R-Remus?" 

"Yep. He's got it pretty bad, too. Ya know, 'cos Lauren likes him and all."

"Oh my. Well, this is certainly surprising."

"Yeah."

(A/N: I'm switching POVs retelling this conversation)

Sirius's POV

"Ow, _Black_! Do you _like_ knocking people to the ground?" she hissed at me.

I'd knocked her to the ground for the second time that day.

"If it means I get to snog you again, then yes, I do."

WHOA! Hold up, I did _not_ just say that! What is wrong with me? Moony likes her, Moony likes her, Moony likes her...I kept having to tell that to my self so I wouldn't say anything else stupid.

Her jaw dropped at that statement.

"I'm kidding. You're gonna catch flies if you keep doing that, by the way." I said, letting out a laugh. Hopefully she didn't notice it was a nervous I-just-said-something-stupid cover up laugh.

"Jerk." she said, closing her mouth.

I suddenly had a flash of that same mouth on mine and...WAIT! I can't be thinking this! This is Moony's girl, not mine! So I shook my head inconspicuously and said

"I came up to apologize..."

"Wait a minute, how did you get in here?!" she demanded

"I scared the password outta some first year." I said simply. How else would I have gotten the password?

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah well, apology accepted. I felt nothing." She said.

I felt something, but I couldn't let her know that. She obviously didn't feel anything. So, I said, kind of nervously

"Me neither. A meaningless kiss."

"Right, well. I'd best be going to Hogsmeade." she said.

"Oh! Before I forget. I have a best mate who really likes you." I said 

"Which one?" she asked. Her ears perked up and I grinned. How cute...GAH! No, not cute. Err...ugly! Opposite of cute. It was an ugly thing to do...? That made no sense. Plus, it's okay to think she's cute, I just can't like her.

"I'm not supposed to tell but I'll give you a hint." I said, deciding I was going to make this fun.

She waited.

"Okay...and that hint is?" she asked expectantly

"Oh! You want me to _tell_ you the hint..." I said, playing dumb. 

"Come on, I'm serious! Tell me."

Ha, serious Sirius time!

"Actually, _I'm_ Sirius."

"Oh shut up, just give me the hint." 

"His name starts with an R..." I said

"...and ends with a...?"

"And ends with an –emus." I finished.

"R-Remus?" 

"Yep. He's got it pretty bad, too. Ya know, 'cos Lauren likes him and all."

"Oh my. Well, this is certainly surprising."

"Yeah."

That whole time, I wanted to tell her the exact opposite of Remus liking her.

What if they go out?

What if they get married? 

What if they...okay won't think those thoughts...

Wait, I should be _happy _if those things happen. Happy for Remus.

Then again, maybe she won't care at all and I won't have to be happy for anyone but myself.

I hoped it was the second scenario. I know that sounds like I'm being a really bad friend but Jane...she's so bloody complicated! If I had just waited a while before going to Fiona's dorm, to well, not going to get into details about what I was doing there. I would've never run into Jane and I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Well, I s'pose I should get Fiona." I think she heard the revolted tone in my voice and she giggled.

"Have fun." She said, walking out of the room.

I had to keep telling myself every couple of seconds as my thoughts began to stray:

_Moony likes her, she's Moony's girl. Moony likes her, she's Moony's girl._ _Moony likes her, she's Moony's girl..._

Besides, I had Fiona...right, Fiona... As I told myself that, it only made me think of Jane more.

If only Pomfrey had the Pepto Bismol, I wouldn't be fighting with myself right now...

**A/N: Please review!! I have too many people to respond to all reviews which I suppose is quite a good thing! Thank you to all reviewers and know that if you review, it's an automatic: THANK YOU:)**


End file.
